


A Christmas (Party) to Remember

by prettyboyrollins



Series: all the songs 'verse [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyrollins/pseuds/prettyboyrollins
Summary: Holiday parties are hell. Sometimes, though, the company makes it worth it.
Relationships: Adam Bianchi/Annie Jeong
Series: all the songs 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: RareBuzzShips Holiday Event





	A Christmas (Party) to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> GREETINGS friends here is my first foray into the extended [all the songs i sing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473887/chapters/51176467) universe! wow! this came to be because i was gonna toss this pairing in the background of atsis, and then i was like "oh no i really love them together" and now here we are.
> 
> this fic takes place the winter before atsis starts.
> 
> title shamelessly co-opted from the dolly parton & kenny rogers christmas classic "a christmas to remember."

Work holiday parties were a special kind of hell, if you asked Adam. He always felt awkward, trying to avoid the large groups of boisterous coworkers, sticking to the walls and his few good friends; to be fair, _ Steven _ was one of his boisterous coworkers, but Steven and Andrew were borderline inseparable, and Andrew tempered Steven’s… everything, so it made hanging out with him a little easier.

The hall that Uplight Media had rented was big, but not big enough to really get _ away _ from how overwhelming things would inevitably get – luckily, there was also an open bar, and Keith hadn’t said anything about a drink limit. That’s where Adam headed, and he ordered himself whiskey to hopefully quiet the nerves that would be building in no time at all. 

Whiskey in hand, he headed back over to the group he planned on sticking with all night. Steven and Andrew were talking about an upcoming job they’d landed in the new year – a movie with an up-and-coming director named Jonah Peretti, something that would take them to Chicago for a part of the summer. “Most of the shooting’s local. I already ran it past Keith, and he’s totally cool with us doing a little freelance work out of town.” Andrew was beaming; Steven was practically bouncing next to him.

“It’s gonna be awesome and it’s gonna look _ so good _ on our resumes,” Steven added. “‘Cause like, filming and stuff for clients is really great and everything, but I’d love to work on a movie from like, start to finish someday.”

Adam listened quietly as the other coworkers gathered in their little corner offered their opinions and advice, joking and bantering with Steven and Andrew, who handled it wonderfully. That’s why he liked hanging out with them – they knew he was a quiet kind of guy, and they always stepped up to be the ones engaging in conversations while leaving the door open for Adam to join in and make his voice heard whenever. That unstated but understood _ thing _made their friendship work in ways people outside of their group didn’t quite get or understand.

He let his brain tune the chatter out as he looked around the room; Keith was excitedly greeting people who’d just arrived, and as he stepped back from the hug he’d pulled them into, Adam recognized Niki – she ran the food blog that had hired them to help produce a video on her favorite restaurant in downtown Los Angeles. Adam, Andrew, and Steven had been sent on the shoot, and she’d been so much fun to work beside; she let them take the reins but also provided plenty of fresh ideas and interesting things to try. It was rare to collaborate that effortlessly with a client, and Adam remembered the shoot fondly because of it.

Niki was holding hands with a woman – her wife, he felt safe assuming, even though he hadn’t seen a picture of her – who was smiling warmly at Keith and the other folks who had arrived with them.

One of them was Rie McClenny, the head chef at the restaurant Niki had wanted to feature; the other was her friend and employee Annie, who had acted as an assistant for the crew while they were at the restaurant filming.

Adam immediately felt incredibly self-conscious. He tugged on the hem of his sweater for a moment before taking a sip of his whiskey. Andrew gave him a look, and he shook his head.

He’d be fine. Annie was stunning, yes, but Annie was also incredibly kind and easy to talk to. Nerves had no place here. 

Pulling out his phone from his pocket, he opened up a new message – he and Annie had exchanged phone numbers after his day at McClenny & Traeger’s, just because they’d spent the whole day talking when cameras weren’t rolling and Annie had promised him she’d send him some book recommendations. 

** _Hey! I didn’t know Keith invited you!_ **

_ *invited rie who invited me, i’m her “date.” _

_ where are you? i wanna come say hi! _

** _Back right corner, follow Steven’s voice._ **

_ got it see you in a second ( _ _ ﾉ _ _ ◕ _ _ ヮ _ _ ◕) _ _ ﾉ _ _ *: _ _ ･ﾟ _ _ ✧ _

Part of Adam wanted to kick himself for not asking Annie to be his plus one for the evening – he’d been thinking about it ever since the party invitation arrived in his email. He and Annie had spent a lot of weekend mornings together since they met, getting coffee or breakfast before she headed to work; sometimes Andrew joined them, and they all ordered different items off the menu and split them between them. It was the same easy friendship Adam had found with Steven and Andrew, but something about this was a little bit different somehow. There was something there he didn’t like to think too hard about or question too much.

Andrew had noticed it and called Adam out on his crush; Adam had called Andrew out on how juvenile and stupid he was being.

He didn’t tell him he was right – it wasn’t his business anyway.

Adam was good at playing his emotions close to the chest regardless – Andrew and Steven only picked up on things because they’d been close for so long. People he didn’t consider his best friends weren’t going to notice the tiny shifts in his behavior that he made to compensate for new feelings or big internal revelations. Which was lucky for him, because he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see Annie’s beautiful, smiling face. “Hi,” she said softly, waving a little with a hand half-covered in the sleeve of her sweater. 

Adam stared for a second before he opened up the camera on his phone and snapped a picture of her.

Annie laughed, unfazed, and pulled his arm down so she could see it. “Oh, that’s cute, I like that,” she said. “But it’s a really shitty way to say hello to a friend.”

That made Adam smile, and he shrugged. “Just had to capture a moment,” he said, like it was no big deal, like it wasn’t the biggest compliment he could give. “Hi. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too. Rie’s gonna be over in a little bit but I think she’s getting a drink first.” Annie stepped out of someone’s way and in doing so, she stepped closer to Adam; Adam raised his arm so she didn’t bump into his glass and cause him to spill his whiskey all over himself. 

Annie looked up at him and laughed a little, and if Adam was a risk-taking man, he would’ve moved the few inches to kiss her cheek. Instead, he just smiled down at her dopily.

“Fancy meeting you here,” she teased, and then she was out of his personal space and back to a respectable distance.

“What’s a girl like you doin’ in a place like this?” he asked, matching her tone and beaming when she threw her head back and laughed, full and low and warm. 

“You’re so ridiculous.” She shoved at his arm a little; she sounded so fond when she talked about him sometimes, and it made his heart do something weird and funny in his chest that he elected to ignore for now. He didn’t need to be introspective – he just needed to make it through this party without embarrassing himself in front of her. 

Annie interrupted Steven’s story without flinching – she inserted herself into the conversation with an almost effortless confidence that Adam envied – and Steven and Andrew dropped everything to wrap her in warm hugs. They introduced her to the rest of the group that had gathered around them – Zach, YB, Imaan, and Evan, who all welcomed her warmly – before they settled back into the story, Annie taking her spot in the circle like she belonged there.

Adam just smiled softly and took another sip of his whiskey. 

He noticed Rie walking over from the bar, two drinks in hand; when she got to him, she handed one of the drinks to Annie before pulling Adam in for a hug. Rie was such a warm and welcoming person, and Adam held her close for a moment. “Hi, Rie, it’s good to see you.”

“You too, Adam!” Rie’s smile was a good one – it made her face scrunch up sweetly, and he was struck by how much kindness she constantly radiated. “I’ve been wanting to tell Annie to invite you to dinner on me one of these nights,” she told him, swirling the ice in her drink as she spoke. “But it’s been so busy with the holidays coming up.”

“Yeah, for sure. You guys must be slammed over there.”

“It’s very overwhelming, but it’s kind of fun?” She giggled a little and shrugged. “It’s nice to have lots of work to do.”

Adam nodded and smiled and shifted on his feet. “Yeah. I’d rather be busy than bored. But, hey, if the offer stands.” He shrugged. “I’ll swing by after the rush dies down so I can see you both.”

Rie raised her eyebrows, but she didn’t comment on that little slip up, and then Steven was interrupting to give her a huge hug and pulling her forward to do more introductions. Annie stepped aside so Rie could bask in the spotlight a little, and she leaned into Adam’s side for a moment.

“So you were supposed to invite me over for dinner?” He nudged her with his elbow, and her blush was… a lot of things he couldn’t think of the word for. His fingers itched to take out his phone and snap a picture again, but he didn’t. He just committed it to memory instead.

“Okay, so. Rie mentioned it once in passing while she was teaching me how to make a cake and I forgot and she didn’t mention it again and so it never happened and it’s nothing personal I swear.” The words came out in a rush and Adam just laughed into his glass. “You’re… you’re totally giving me shit, fuck off, you’re the worst.”

Adam loved making her smile like that. It came with a strange sense of pride, that he could do that when she seemed like such a quiet person around anyone that wasn’t him or Rie or Niki. Watching her talk with everyone else had hammered that home – she was a lot like him in the way that she nodded along but didn’t participate all that much.

Maybe they were kindred spirits or something like that. Even though the phrasing felt antiquated, it still fit.

He took another few steps away from the group surrounding Steven – Zach was telling a story very loudly, and Andrew kept laughing with his full body, and even though it was good energy, it was a little much for him. The extra few feet of space made him feel so much more at peace, and Annie followed him; she looked as relieved as he felt, and he smiled. 

“Seriously, though. You should come. Rie really wants you to.” Annie’s cheeks turned a little pink again, and Adam just nodded. 

“I want to. But when it’s slower, so you and her can join me. Don’t get me wrong – I love the food – but it’d be weird to be there and not see you guys.” Adam scratched at the back of his head and fixed his eyes on a point behind Annie’s head, trying not to make things awkward; he did notice her blush get worse, which was nice.

Annie looked down at her shoes and turned her glass in her hand. “Yeah. That’d be nice. I think we’d both like that.” 

“Good.”

They stood there, smiling down at their drinks like dorks, for far too long – and Niki had to be the one to break it up. Adam expected a hello and a hug, but instead Niki just pointed at something above them. “Hey, look.” She was smirking, and Adam felt his stomach drop.

He and Annie looked at each other with matching expressions of dread before they looked up.

“Fuck,” Annie whispered, and Adam was wondering how the hell Keith was getting away with mistletoe at a staff party. It had to violate about seventy harassment policies, and HR would have to deal with complaints, _ right? _

Not that that helped him now, when he was standing under it with Annie, Niki watching with a sick sort of glee in her eyes. Her wife, Kelsie, was giggling behind her hand, and one laugh was loud enough to draw a little more attention to their predicament – Andrew and Steven looked over, and their faces would’ve been hilarious had Adam not been the one in the spotlight.

“What do you think the odds are they’ll let us go without us kissing?” Adam asked Annie, voice pitched low as he kept his eyes on Andrew and Steven, who had started silently cheering him on with far too much pantomiming. 

“Uh. Slim to none,” Annie responded, and he felt her shift a little closer. “Adam, I’m so fucking sorry.”

_ “I’m _ the one who moved here, _ I’m _ sorry.” He glanced back over at her, and she looked so uncomfortable he almost wanted to make a scene and get her out of there immediately. That would probably go over terribly, though; he tried to think of a way to escape with minimal fallout. 

He leaned in and kissed her cheek slowly, letting it linger to satisfy all the voyeurs, and he whispered “I’m sorry” one more time against her cheek before he pulled back.

Niki booed them quietly but let them be, and the other few spectators seemed disappointed enough to go back to ignoring them. Adam closed his eyes for a moment, just long enough to send a silent thank you out into the universe that it had worked, and when he opened them back up, Annie was rubbing at her cheek where he’d kissed it. She didn’t look too angry, and that helped his nerves settle a bit.

He took a sip of whiskey in hopes of settling them the rest of the way.

“Well. That’s… not the worst thing that could’ve happened,” Annie said quietly, and Adam nodded. She grabbed his wrist - the one that wasn’t holding the drink – and tugged him a few steps away from where they were standing. _ Right, mistletoe. _

“This is better. Now we can keep talking without everyone getting all up in our business.” Her smile was back, private and warm and just for him, and Adam smiled back and let the tension drain out of his muscles. Everything was still okay between them.

“I’m gonna be honest. I didn’t think people actually did that mistletoe stuff in real life.” He looked back at the offending sprig where it hung oh-so-innocently. “I thought it was just a thing for movies. Like, a shitty plot device when a screenwriter couldn’t get the characters to work together in any other way.” 

Annie giggled a little, hiding it behind her hand and her glass as she did so. Adam wished she wouldn’t, but he let that thought go as quickly as it came. “Yeah, it feels like we fell into a really, _ really _ bad Hallmark movie.”

“I worked on one of those once, when I got out of film school. Never, ever again.”

“Holy shit, really?” To say she looked delighted would be an understatement, and Adam loved the way she leaned a little closer like she was _ that _ eager to listen. “You gotta tell me stories. There’s _ gotta _ be stories, right?”

“Yeah. Fuck, where do I start?”

*** 

Annie had a hand on Adam’s forearm as she laughed so hard she snorted, and Adam laughed right along with her. They’d been trading ridiculous work stories back and forth for… however long they’d been standing in their quiet little corner of the carefully-non-demoninational-yet-aesthetically-Christmas party. It must have been a while, because Adam noticed the bartender packing up and Keith helping the catering staff clear out the food.

“Hey,” he said, looking at his empty glass. “We should probably get out of here.”

That made Annie look around and realize that they were part of a very select crowd who were starting to overstay their welcome. “Oh, shit. Yeah. We should.” 

“C’mon.” 

Adam wanted desperately to take her hand to lead her out of the party, tuck his fingers in the spaces between hers, the fabric of her too-big sweater separating their palms, but instead he made sure his strides were ones she could keep up with. They both waved goodbye to Keith as they left, and he shouted a cheery “happy holidays!” after them as they headed out of the hall and out of the building itself.

Once they reached the street, they both stopped, and something in the air shifted and lightened up. Adam looked at Annie, radiant in the orange glow of the streetlight overhead, and pulled out his phone to take another picture. She wasn’t smiling in this one, but she still looked gorgeous, and she didn’t even say anything about it – she just rolled her eyes fondly and took out her phone to snap a photo in return.

“There. Now we’re even.” 

The fact that she stayed at his side in the quiet moments following that made him think that maybe she didn’t want the night to end just as badly as he did. He checked his phone quickly, looking up something before looking back over at her. “I’m kinda hungry, and there’s this Korean noodle place that’s open late. Steven and Andrew took me there once. The food’s really good.” He shrugged, trying to diffuse a little of his nervous energy. “It’s not far – I’m gonna walk if you wanna come with me?” 

Annie looked a little surprised, and she glanced at the time on her phone before she nodded. “Yeah. Midnight noodles sound fantastic.”

“Cool.” His smile returned to his face, and he pointed down the street. “It’s a couple blocks this way, c’mon.”

The urge to take her hand came screaming back, but he shoved it aside in favor of listening to Annie tell stories of her worst kitchen disasters. Sometimes, when she got into a story, she spoke with her hands; Adam found it charming, and he took another picture of her mid-story. If she noticed, she didn’t stutter or interrupt to call him out on it. 

“Somehow I ended up getting the crepe stuck under the burner and it really sucks being the person who almost burned McClenny & Traeger’s down.” She was blushing again, looking sheepish as the story ended, and Adam chuckled. 

“But you didn’t, so, like, that’s a success story if you ask me. Did you finish the cake?” 

“Three days later, yes. And just so you know – crepe cakes are _ not _ worth the effort. If I make someone one of those, it means I really, _ really _ love them.” 

Their hands brushed where they were swinging between them, but neither of them took a step to the side.

“Or it means you wanna burn their apartment down because you secretly hate them.”

“Oh my god, shut up.”

She shoved at him - he was laughing as he stepped off the curb for a moment, and he watched her take a few extra steps ahead of him while she was rolling her eyes. He hoped one day he’d stop finding everything she did so mesmerizing. It was making it difficult to act like a regular person.

Luckily for him, the restaurant was only a few hundred feet away, and he managed to catch up to her in time to open the door. She blushed and thanked him as she headed in, and once they were seated at a tiny table by the window, she pulled out her phone and took a picture of Adam looking at the menu.

“I like documenting dinners out,” was all she said as she studied what she’d taken and deemed it acceptable. Adam wasn’t going to question it – he didn’t mind. It felt nice, knowing she saw something in him worth preserving forever.

Their orders – pork belly udon for her, and yuk gae jang for him – came quickly after they put them in, and Annie picked up her chopsticks with a smile. The conversation they’d been having – something about Star Wars and how Annie hadn’t seen the newer films yet – died, and neither of them minded; the food was more important, and Adam watched Annie poke around, mixing the various ingredients together instead of having them all presented photogenically on top. 

She was too focused for just a moment too long, and Adam reached into her bowl with his chopsticks and stole some of her pork.

“Hey!” she said, laughing as he ate it in one bite with a smile. 

“It’s good,” he mumbled as he chewed, and Annie stole some of his beef in exchange. She dangled it in front of him, taunting, before she ate it herself, and her eyes closed in satisfaction.

They didn’t talk much after that. The food was too good to stop eating. He appreciated that it didn’t feel awkward to pause the conversation to focus on their meals; he’d been on dates before where people tried to talk through the whole thing, and it always ended up feeling too forced and vaguely uncomfortable to him. This was nice. 

It wasn’t until Adam was paying for their meals that he realized this felt almost like a date. Something in the air had felt different from the start; things were more tender than they normally were. The glances between them seemed to have something simmering deep underneath them. There had been more little touches between them than before, and neither of them had drunk enough to make it a subconscious thing. It was strange – dating had always been this stressful thing in his head. Asking someone out, making all the right choices, impressing them… He’d do it, and he was okay at it, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t anxious while he did. But somehow, without realizing, he and Annie had accidentally checked off most of the date night criteria.

And if anyone had asked him, he would have admitted it was the best date he’d ever been on.

“I’m picking up the tab next time,” Annie said as they stood up to leave. The implication wasn’t lost on Adam - next time, even if it was just their normal Saturday brunch, meant that she intended to keep him around. It was comforting, and he smiled as they headed out. They were standing just as close as they had been on the way there, but thinking about how this was an almost-date made things feel a little more charged. 

Adam elected to ignore it.

“I actually don’t live too far – like, maybe ten minutes. I’m gonna walk from here.” Annie’s voice sounded a little tired, and it made it even more appealing – low and a little rough but still so melodic as she spoke. Adam shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. 

“I’ll walk you. It’s late, and I wanna make sure you get home safe.”

Annie blushed again, and she was quiet for a few moments as she blinked. “Okay.”

The walk to her apartment building was quiet. They could hear cars driving by in the distance, a dog howling somewhere, the chirp of crickets in the bushes along the street they walked down. It was serene, even if Adam felt on edge because of how the energy had shifted. He tried to focus on that instead of the way Annie had looked at him when he’d offered to walk her back. 

His hand still itched to hold hers, and each time they brushed together – which was more often now, because Annie had stepped closer when a dog started barking and she hadn’t moved back – sent shivers down his spine. He stuffed his hand in his pocket instead, and he swore Annie’s eyes looked a little sad when she noticed.

He was projecting, or imagining things, or something.

“I had a really good time tonight,” he said quietly, not wanting to startle her. “You could, like, start a podcast with all your wild kitchen stories from work. I’d listen.”

Annie smiled – he could tell it was almost a laugh, somehow, and that made it better. It was like they were both trying to keep the moment quiet and subdued, because that’s how it felt like it should be. “See, the problem is is that it takes time, and I’m trying really hard to save up for school, so. Don’t really have a ton of that.”

“Then next time we hang out I’ll just record you talking about burning things so bad you had to throw the pot away.”

“I should have _ never _ told you that story.”

Annie took a corner and Adam followed, and she pointed to the second building down from where they stood. “That’s me,” she told him; Adam was a little more upset than he was willing to let on that their perfect night together was going to end so soon.

They stopped at the end of the walkway into the building, and Adam scuffed one of his shoes idly on the pavement. “Cool. Glad I know you got here safe.”

“Me too. The walk here is way less sketchy when you have good company.”

That got Adam blushing, and even with his beard hiding some of it he knew Annie could still tell; the way she smirked confirmed it, and he was just glad her phone stayed locked and tucked away in her bag.

He was still struggling with figuring out what to say to wrap the almost-but-not-a-date up nicely when Annie stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

Annie’s lips were so soft against his skin, but the moment was so quick he couldn’t do much beyond blink and hope to god he wasn’t dreaming. “Thank you for tonight,” Annie said, blushing and looking down at her feet, rocking back on her heels for a second. “I’ll see you this weekend?” 

Adam nodded, still a little numb from the shock, and Annie beamed at him as she took a step backwards.

“Cool. G’night, Adam.” 

She went to turn away, to walk into her building and go home, but Adam’s hand shot out and his fingers circled her wrist gently. “Hey,” he said, voice soft as always.

She could’ve yanked her wrist out of his hand and stormed inside and he wouldn’t have stopped her. He kept his fingers loose, giving her every opportunity to leave, and instead she just turned back to face him, confusion clear on her face. “Yeah?”

Adam swallowed hard. He hadn’t thought this far ahead, and he tried to keep his panic buried deep as he figured out a course of action from this point. Annie was just watching him while he struggled, and knowing she was expecting him to do something – because he _ should _ do something, considering he’d _ stopped _ her – made it all worse.

But then he looked at her and something inside clicked into place and things settled down. The panic ebbed away. He thought about how she’d looked under the mistletoe in front of everyone at the party, about how panicked she’d seemed, but how she rubbed at where he’d kissed after the fact. He thought about how she acknowledged it wasn’t the worst thing that could’ve happened to them both. 

Annie met his eyes, and something in the air crackled, and he knew, instinctively, they were finally on the same page. 

Despite that new, shared feeling of existing on the same frequency, neither of them moved. The atmosphere only got thicker as they stood still, looking at each other with the new knowledge heavy between them. His fingers adjusted around her wrist, and she shifted her weight to make herself a little more comfortable.

Even feeling like she wanted this, Adam was afraid he’d scare her off. Even though he wanted her, and _ badly, _ she was still a good friend – Adam could count his good friends, people he trusted completely, on one hand, and he wasn’t willing to sacrifice any of them. Annie was kind and funny and gentle in a way that Andrew and Steven weren’t, and her quiet side made her a more comfortable companion than Rie, who he felt obligated to fill the silence with, even though he knew she wouldn’t mind. Annie was something so, so special.

And Annie wanted this, if he was reading the room right. And he was _ pretty _ confident he was reading the room right.

That was what broke the spell, and Adam leaned down slowly, giving Annie plenty of escape time, and he closed his eyes right before their lips touched.

Annie pulled her wrist from his grasp, but only to thread their fingers together while her other hand tangled in the hair at the back of his head. 

Kissing Annie Jeong was more than he ever could’ve imagined. She kissed with purpose, but it wasn’t messy or rushed or anything like that – everything felt controlled, the heat behind the kiss kept simmering under the surface without fanning the flame too much. Adam loved it, and he knew that he was never going to want to be without this ever again.

He let Annie lead, happy as ever to follow wherever she wanted to take him; the angle shifted and got better and he felt his body surge forward without his permission. Even his muscles knew how close he wanted to be with her, and now that they were allowed to, they were acting on it.

Adam wasn’t sure if it had been minutes or hours when Annie pulled back with a wet noise; she didn’t move out of his personal space, and their noses brushed with each small movement they made. Her fingers were still toying with the curls on the back of his head, and he was almost boneless from how wonderful he was feeling inside. 

“I forgot about beard burn,” was all she said, and her deep, rich laugh was huffed out against Adam’s mouth. Adam was tempted to swallow it with a kiss, but instead he laughed along with her, his free hand settling on her hip.

“Sorry about that.”

“No. Don’t worry, I like it.” She pressed their foreheads together for a moment before she lowered her hand and stepped back to a respectable distance. “It’s one of several things I like about you, in fact.”

Adam blushed. “Well that’s good to know. I was planning on keeping it anyway.” His hand – the one that wasn’t linked with Annie’s between them – came up to stroke at his beard a few times, and Annie giggled.

She took another step back, and their arms raised because neither of them were letting go. “Good. Please do. It suits you, Bianchi.” With another step back, their hands fell away, and Adam suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands. He watched Annie keep walking backwards to her apartment building, smiling at him like she knew some big secret. “I’ll see you on Saturday morning? Same place as usual?” 

His nod was a little over-eager, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when it made Annie laugh. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

“Great. Goodnight.” 

Once she was inside, Adam allowed himself one moment; he closed his eyes, let his head fall back, and threw his arms in the air.

Maybe not _ all _ work holiday parties were hell after all.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk on [tumblr](https://mediumboybergara.tumblr.com)
> 
> expect more from me soon involving these two and this universe i'm so in love


End file.
